1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, particularly to a charger plug having a compact telecommunication terminal, which can reliably transmit signals and can avoid misalignment when mating.
2. Background of the Invention
Referring to FIG. 1, a conductive terminal 10 of a conventional charger plug 1 is integrally made of a piece of metal and has a structure of a hollow cylinder. To avoid short-circuit, the hollow part of the conductive terminal 10 includes an insulative layer (not shown in the drawing). In other words, the conductive terminal 10 includes an insulative layer which is sandwiched between a pair of metal layers (not shown). Correspondingly, a charging unit 2 for mating with the charger plug 1 comprises a pair of insulative layers (not shown) and a metal layer (not shown) which is sandwiched between the two insulative layers. The thickness of the insulative layer of the charger plug 1 should be big enough so as not to be damaged when the charger plug 1 is frequently mated with the charging unit 2. Therefore, the charger plug 1 can not be made compact. Correspondingly, a connector mating with the charge plug can not become compact, and thus a mobile phone with such a connector can not become compact, either. Therefore, a charger plug having a compact structure for use with a mobile phone, is desired.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a charge plug having a compact structure. Therefore, a connector mated with the charge plug also can be made compact, and a mobile phone with such a connector also can be made compact.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a charger plug which can avoid misalignment when connecting and reliably transmit signals.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a charger plug comprises an insulative casing, a terminal unit received in the insulative casing, a conductive terminal received in the terminal unit, and a shielding unit. The terminal unit includes a longitudinal portion and an elongated opening defined along one side of the longitudinal portion. The longitudinal portion of the terminal unit extends into the shielding unit. The elongated opening of the longitudinal portion and one side of the shielding unit cooperatively define a passageway.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the insulative casing and the terminal unit respectively include an embedding groove and a jut for reliably assembling the insulative casing and the terminal unit together.